one of the boys
by just laila
Summary: cece is the tomboy girl at school but she desides to change that to impress her bestfriend gunther.sry i suck at summeries but pls read
1. Chapter 1

Hi all the names cece I'm the tomboy girl at school. All my friends are guys except rocky but she is London right now anyway let me introduce you to my friends we have Tyler, deuce, Gunther, Frankie (complication), Adam and Kenton, but like I have friends I have enemies like tinka the most popular girl at school, but she is really mean to everyone and she is also a SLUT anyway now I am playing football with my guys

Gunther: yo cece catch

Cece: don't worry I got it (catches it) touch down

Tyler: next time she is on my team

Frankie: no dude she is on my team you get that

Cece's pov

I know this is stupide and all, but sometimes I just wish they fight over me because they want to date me not to be on one of there team

End of pov

Gunther: you ok Ce?

Cece: yes!

Mrs. Jones: cece come on its getting late you still have school tomorrow

Cece: ehhh! Fine mum I'm coming. Bye guys

All of them: bye Ce

*next day*

Cece: hey guys

All of them:*silent*

Cece: yo guys what are you looking a… oh

Cece's pov

None of them answered me they were all just like drooling statues so I looked to the direction that they were looking at and I found miss girly girl tinka oh how I hate her. The worst thing is that Gunther the one I love likes tinka and I mean like like her (no he is not her brother in this story)

End of pov

Cece: ehhh! Fine I'm leaving

All of them: *silent*

Cece: what ever

*end of school*

Gunther: yo Ce wait up

Cece: yes G

Gunther: tonight is our movie night girl

Cece: I know

Gunther: hey look but can we make at 8 because I have a date with tinka

Cece: oh o...k

Gunther: ok bye

Cece's pov

How can he see the pain in my eyes I run quickly to my house as I was crying I opend my door and to my surprise I found rocky

End of pov

Rocky: cece why are you crying

Cece: * explains*

Rocky: oh! Don't worry it's not like you lost him he is still coming

Cece: I know, but I love him rocky more than any thing

Rocky:*hugs her*

Cece: at least your back

Rocky: and I'm staying

Cece: really

Rocky: oh ya

Cece: I will get dressed it's already 7:30

Rocky: ok, but I need to go

Cece: ok

*at 8:30*

Cece: where is he? He is late half an hour he never missies movie night I'm going to call him

Gunther: hello

Cece: gunt…

Gunther: you have just reached voice mail pls leave a message

Cece: *cry's* why are you doing this to me I never stood you up

Rocky: cece?

Cece: he stood me up rocky

Rocky:*hugs her*

Cece:*cry's*

Rocky: don't worry cece I have a plan

_**Oooooh rocky has a plan review to find out pretty pleas with a suger on top now vlick the review and I promise 1 review equal 1 chapter **_


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky: don't worry cece I have a plan

Cece: what is it?

Rocky: since Gunther likes girly girls then we will give him one

Cece: you sure about that rocky

Rocky: positive

Cece: ok

Rocky: but first we have to get you some clothes

Cece: at 9 pm?

Rocky: yup

Cece: this is going to be a LONG night

Rocky: oh hush up

*at the mall*

Cece: are we done yet!

Rocky: oh! Come on cece we didn't take a long time

Cece: really rocky because from what I have seen is that we have tried more than a 100 clothes from 6 different stores

Rocky: fine! Don't worry only one last store to go

Cece: ok!

*after half an hour*

Cece: finally we are done

Rocky: ya, but we have to wake up early for hair and makeup

Cece: fine. The things I do for you Gunther

Rocky: *laughs* ok! Do you mind if I sleep over

Cece: yes I mind

Rocky: *looks down*

Cece: I mind that you think that I mind if you stay here

Rocky: so that's a yes?

Cece: of course

Rocky: yay

*at five am*

Rocky: wake up

Cece: no

Rocky: wake up

Cece: I'm up

Rocky:*hits her with the pillow* I said wake up

Cece:*whispers* I'm up

Rocky: *hits her with the pillow constantly and sais wake up like a 100 times*

Cece: I'M UP

Rocky: good girl now let's get started

*at 7:30*

Rocky: come on cece we have half an hour to get to school

Cece: ok I'm coming

*at school*

Gunther's pov

Man I messed up last night cece must be so angry I need to find her and make her forgive me one way or another

End of pov

Gunther: hey guys

All of the guys: sup

Gunther: have you guys seen cece

Tyler: why?

Gunther: I messed up last night and I want to apologize to her

Duce: how did you mess up?

Gunther: I stood her up for tinka

Kenton: wow good luck last time she got mad at you, you ended up with a broken arm

Gunther: I know

Adam: oh! My god guys you have to see this

Tyler: is that our cece and rocky?

Gunther: dude no way

Kenton: yes way come on let's go and see her

*at cece's locker*

Gunther: cece what have you done to yourself you look like a girl

Cece:*mad* YES I DO AND FYI, I AM A GIRL

Frankie: well the complication thinks you look HOT!

Gunther: Frankie are you serious she is all girly I mean she was just wearing skort yesterday and now she is wearing a real skirt?

Frankie: well I like the change. So cece want to go out tonight?

Gunther:* shakes his head so cece can see it*

Cece: *looks at Gunther and see's that he is telling her to say no* *smirks* that would be great Frankie I mean complication

Frankie: pick you up at 8*goes away*

Gunther: cece do you realize what you have done Frankie is player he is just going to be with you until he fucks you and throw you away like did with half of the girls in school

Cece: why should you care?

Gunther: because you're my best friend

Cece's pov

Wow who knew the word best friend hurts

End of pov

Cece: so now I'm your best friend that didn't seem like it last night

Gunther: I know I'm sorry pls forgive me

Cece: I will think about it

*at tinka's locker*

Gunther: hey girl

Tinka: ya look Gunther I kind of like Frankie now well I like him because cece has him well not for long

Gunther: you stay away from cece

Tinka: oh come on you would do anything to break them up

Gunther: no I won't that is cece's choice I won't interfere

Tinka: ya, but I will

END OF CHAPTER

_**Soooooo happy that I got 2 new reviews that makes me soo happy any way here is another chapter I will try my best to post another chapter today ok?**_

_**REVIEWS**_

oruanhighluver7: thx I'm glad you like it

PurplePolkaDot18: I hope you like it till the end

_**DO YOU GUYS MIND TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY? THX BYE GUYS **_


	3. Chapter 3

Cece's pov

I put the finishing touch of makeup, and then the doorbell rang

I ran to the door, but I fell down on the floor because of those stupide heels I stood up and walked to the door and opened it and I found Frankie dressed in a black suite and he had a rose in his hand

End of pov

Frankie: for you (gives her the rose)

Cece: aww thanks Frankie

Frankie: you're welcome let's go to my car

Cece: wait you aren't old enough to drive a car

Frankie: ya if you haven't noticed I don't follow the rules

Cece: oh! Ok (goes to his car) so where are we going

Frankie: to a private beach

Cece: that's cool Frankie

Frankie: ya never call me that from now on you call me complication

Cece: ok

*at the beach*

Cece: wow this is beautiful

Frankie: ya I know

Cece: so what are we going to do?

Frankie: how about this? *kisses her*

Cece: *kisses back*

Frankie: *lifts up her shirt*

Cece: Frankie I don't think I'm ready

Frankie: *slaps her* WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME FRANKIE

Cece:*holds her cheek* I'm sorry

Frankie: listen if you obey my rules I won't hit you do u get that?

Cece: ok

_**I know shor story,but hey I only got 1 review right?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cece's pov

The night was horrible he slapped me again because I tripped apparently tripping embarrassed him, there is no way I'm going out with him again, well we just left the beach and now we are riding his car

End of pov

Frankie: this date was great, want to be my girlfriend

Cece: no, thanks

Frankie: *stops the car* WHAT DID YOU SAY

Cece:* scared * I just don't like you this way

Frankie: *slaps her* you are my girlfriend do you get that?

Cece: y…es

Frankie: good *starts the car*

Cece's pov

The whole car ride was silent and finally I was back home

End of pov

Frankie: bye

Cece: bye *gets out of the car*

Frankie: *drives away*

Cece: *Cries*

Gunther: cece?

Cece: what do you want?

Gunther: what's that on your cheek?

Cece: nothing

Gunther: did Frankie do this to you?

Cece: no he didn't he was a perfect date'

Gunther: cece look I'm sorry

Cece: you're forgiven *hugs him*

Gunther: *hugs her back* why are you crying

Cece: I just missed you that is all

Gunther: come on let's go its late let's go to your house

Cece: ya come on let's go

*next day*

Rocky: how was the date?

Cece: great

Frankie: hey babe *kisses her*

Cece: hey frank… I mean complication

Gunther's pov

Cece sure looked scared while talking to Frankie

End of pov

*bell rings*

Rocky: bye guys

Gunther: bye cece

Frankie: I'm here you know that right?

Gunther: ya I know *leaves*

Frankie: cece don't talk to Gunther

Cece: what he is my best friend

Frankie: if you don't he will get hurt and so will you *smirks*

Cece: fine

Frankie: love you

Cece: ya sure

Frankie: *slaps her* don't talk to me like that

Gunther's pov

I decided to spy on them after I leave and that was a good idea ok Frankie is going to pay really hard for every tear he cost cece

Wow I must really like cece, but I loved her way more when she was herself

End of pov

_**I'm done sry I'm sick aww and thanks for the reviews I am glad you like it**_

_**Reviewsssss**_

Peppydisgrace: here you go

Peachfuzxx89: I hope you liked it

Miku-is-Gece4life: any thing u want hey u r the reader

_**But guys I have a question, after I finish this story I might make a story for forget me not it's a horrer movie bella torne(cece) was in that movie whatch the movie and tell me if I should make a sequel for this movie thx for reading if u did :p bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sad that no one reviewd the last chapter I will post another one after at least 2 reviews thx for reading if u did**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cece's pov

Finally school is over I can't wait to get back home, but how will I get home Gunther is my ride guess I will have walk

End of pov

Frankie: hey cece

Cece: hi Fr… I mean complication

Frankie: Good girl, let me walk you home

Cece: ok!

Gunther: (follows them)

Frankie: (try's to kiss cece)

Cece: (moves away)

Frankie: (about to slap her)

Gunther: (holds his arm)

Frankie: what the hell

Gunther: don't you dare touch her

Frankie: yeah! And what are you going to do about it

Gunther: this *punches him*

Frankie; * falls down, get out his knife*

Cece: Gunther he has a knife

Gunther: don't worry I got this * throws his knife away*

Frankie: fine man you win I give up

Gunther: don't you ever touch her again

Frankie: fine just let me go

Gunther: no I won't I'm sending you to the cops * calls the cops and ties Frankie* they will be here in 10 minutes

Frankie: dude I'm your friend come on how could you do this to me

Gunther: so was cece she was your friend, but it was your choice to drive us away

*after 5 minutes Gunther explains to the cops what Frankie did and the cops took him away*

Cece: thanks Gunther *hugs him*

Gunther: *hugs back* why did you change

Cece: for you

Gunther: what?

Cece: I got jealous when you ditched me for tinka

Gunther: I'm sorry I was stupide, just one question do you love me?

Cece: *nervous* yes

Gunther: * kisses her*

Cece:*kisses back* does that mean you love me

Gunther: yes, but I loved you even more when you were yourself

Cece: really?

Gunther: yes *kiss her*

_**Doneeeeeeeeeeeeee,but guys if u hv any ideas tell me ok?**_

_**Reviewwwwws**_

ExadireNight: it's going to fast the few chapter's, but I have plans don't worry there will be a lote of chapters

gecefan4life: glad you like it, sure what is the name of your story?

Miku-is-Gece4life : that's ok

I'm glad you like it

Bb919: I updated

_**But guys I have a question, after I finish this story I might make a story for forget me not it's a horrer movie bella torne(cece) was in that movie whatch the movie and tell me if I should make a sequel for this movie thx for reading if u did :p bye**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**But guys I have a question, after I finish this story I might make a story for forget me not it's a horrer movie bella torne(cece) was in that movie whatch the movie and tell me if I should make a sequel for this movie thx for reading if u did :p bye**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So guys im running out of ideas so I think that is the end of story if u hv any ideas tell me ok? Oh and to the one who told me to do a victorouse crossover I would love to I will upload one today,but pls guys see my 2 new stories (smile) and (forget me not) check it out and if u guys want me to continue this story tell me and give some ideas ok im writing now the victoriouse crossover,but it will be a beck and cece love story do u like that idea ok thank you for reading if u did **_


End file.
